Supermen and the Z-Fighters
by Grey Specter
Summary: As the world was in need of a savior, that was not a job for Saiyans or Namekians. It is a job for Supermen. Rated M for possible future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

On a battlefield, fighters known as the Z-Fighters, stood scared to the bone, as they saw the monster, Cell, laughing as he powered up from his near death experience.

"HAHAHAHAA! I was actually scared too. But for some odd reason I didn't die. Thanks to my Namekian biology, I regenerated from a single cell, and using my Saiyan side, I am even more powerful that do not require that little toy," Cell said, as he pointed out the reason why he survived.

Gohan, in a newly gained Super Saiyan 2 form, wasin despair as he knew that his father sacrificed himself for something he should have finished.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I should have killed Cell when I had the chance," Gohan spoke with tears.

"Now you will all die. Witness the true power of my perfect form!" Cell said, as he powered up and charged up to fire a powerful blast.

The other Z-Fighters look in fear as they sense Cell powering up, and they felt useless. Even the proud Vegeta felt useless.

"He is too powerful! He'll kill us all," Vegeta yelled out loud.

In the mountain ranges, not too far away from the battle going on, Chichi looked desperately towards the television where it showed live footage of the battle for the survival of Earth, where her husband and son were fighting in. There was no signal, due to the camera man losing his camera from the great battle at hand.

"Oh gods… please. Let my Goku and Gohan return home safe. Please make everything all right," Chichi kneeled to the ground and prayed to whatever deity she hoped that could hear her.

In Otherworld, a newly deceased Goku was standing by a deceased King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. They could all sense the power of Cell, and they knew he was too powerful at this state.

"NOO! Gohan, please. You are the Earth's last hope," Goku said in desperation.

"I don't think Gohan maybe able to pull this off, Goku. Cell is a lot more powerful," King Kai said.

"It has to be him, Kai. There is no one else," Goku said.

In a city not too far from the battle, the shockwaves of the battle were being felt, and were causing damage. An unstable crane on the top of a construction site shook and broke and was about to fall. The people were having problems trying to stay up, and they were already trying to get away from the falling crane. A mother carrying her child was too scared to move, and she braced herself from the incoming crane. But the problem was, the mother felt nothing hitting her at all. Instead, she noticed a shade above her.

The mother looked up to see the crane being carried by what looked to be a man in a red cape that was flying in the air. The man slowly landed on the street, and laid the broken crane to the street. The bystanders looked at the man in awe.

"I'll be back to fix this, but I have other matters to attend to," the man said, before he flew up into the air in blinding speeds.

Cell was in a stance ready to unleash a full powered Kamehameha, and Gohan was bracing himself to combat against Cell as well. Suddenly, Cell was hit by a very fast and strong object, which sent Cell flying into the mountains. The Z-Fighters looked to see what it that hit the mighty Cell like a fly was. They looked to see the man in the red cape, but they had a better view at what the man looked like.

The man was wearing a red cape, with blue and red as his uniform. Then there was a bold S in a diamond shape. The man had black hair, with a curl hanging out the forehead.

Vegeta looked directly at the man, as did Piccolo and Gohan, who were still in shock at the display of power shown by this new stranger.

"Who the hell are you," Vegeta demanded an answer.

"A friend," the man answered Vegeta, and then immediately turned to where Cell had crashed. It was as if he heard that Cell had finally regained his consciousness and was coming about. The man turned back towards the Z-Fighters and said, "Excuse me."

The caped man, speed towards where the bio-android was at great speeds, that the Z-Fighters that were close to them had to brace themselves from the sonic boom that the man created. The man charged into a barely recuperating Cell, and pulled him into the air. Cell was hurt badly from the force made by the man, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I suggest you stay down, and surrender peacefully," the man said to Cell, as he looked at him directly into the eye.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am Cell. I am the ultimate android built by , and Perfect Lifeform," Cell said, as he placed his hand towards the man, and fired a blast that covered most of the man's body. But to the Android's shock, the man wasn't even fazed by the attack.

"What… What are you?!" Cell asked in horror.

"I am Superman."

This Superman then took Cell towards outer space. However, Cell only laughed at the plan to what he thought Superman was planning on doing.

"HAHAHA! Do you actually think that you can finish me off by taking me to space. Not too mention, I am not even using all my power," Cell said, as he powered up more, and managed to get out of Superman's grip. The bio-android then charged up a Special Beam Cannon and fired at Superman, but Superman seemed to have phased through the spiraling energy beam and didn't harm him.

Superman retaliated by firing a red blast of energy at Cell, and Cell did not have the time to dodge the blast. Cell's left part of the body was shot by the blast, and after the blast dispersed, Cell found his left side of his body gone just like that.

"You… you… how could you make such a strong blast? I didn't sense any power coming from that," Cell asked, as he looked in horror at the display of power.

"I guess my powers are different from yours. A lot different," Superman commented.

"What species are you?!"

"I'm the one demanding the responses. I scanned you. I can see that you are not truly alive. You're an android of some sort. So I will make this clear here and now; surrender peacefully and I will insure you will stay alive to be trialed for all the harm you caused," Superman tried to negotiate with Cell.

However, Cell's response were blasts of energy that were being thrown at Superman at a constant rate.

"DIE!" Cell roared, in his attempt to finish off this new opponent.

From the Earth, the Z-Fighters were flying as far as they could go for their own safety from going too far above the atmosphere.

"Oh man! Do you feel that? Cell is using a whole bunch of energy, but I can't sense that other guy," Krillin said.

"I am getting a close look up there. We Saiyans can survive in space, but we will need to breath in just a little while," Vegeta said, as he flew up to the upper atmosphere.

"Wait," Gohan yelled, as he followed behind Vegeta because he also wanted to see what was going on.

The two Saiyans flew up into space, as they looked to see Cell trying his best to land a punch on the man that they still did not know what his name was. Superman was easily moving to the side or back away from Cell's strikes, and the bio-android seemed to be getting very irritated. That was until Superman grabbed one final punch from Cell, and he crushed Cell's fist.

"Arrrggh!"Cell yelled in pain.

"As I said, you are actually an android, and I know that you were only created to be like this. Let me help you change. You can be trialed and I can vouch for you to be helped and change into a better person," Superman spoke, but not with anger or righteous vengeance, but with compassion. "You already know firsthand the power I have, and you are no match. So if you make a move on hurting any other innocent person, I will be forced to put you down like the war machine you were built to be."

Cell looked directly into the eyes of this new fighter. No, not fighter. Champion. So far, not even Goku, who was supposedly known to show redeeming chances to his enemies, has shown the courtesy in giving him the chance to surrender. Of course, Cell would not accept it, but now that there was someone a lot more powerful than him, there was no other choice but;

"I… give up…" Cell said, as he looked down towards the Earth's surface.

The eyes of both Saiyans, Gohan and Vegeta, widened as they saw the sadistic murdering bio-android, Cell, surrendering without any intent to fight any longer, despite the power he still had left to fight.

Superman gestured for Cell to land towards the Earth, and both of them were slowly descending to the ground.

"Why… why would he let him live? He killed all of those people," Gohan spoke, as Vegeta kept starring to where this, Superman was going.

"Whatever he is, he is strong. Very strong if he managed to convince Cell to back down just like that," Vegeta said.

**Will that is it for me. Please leave a review, and if you do not like how Superman is portrayed in power, screw you!**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole world was watching the television, as they heard through some latest info, that there someone had forced Cell into surrender. There had been reports that the same person who defeated Cell made a brief stop to control collateral damage, and that was where they were given description of the man; a tall strong man in red, blue uniform, with a big "S" printed boldly on his chest, along with the flowing cape made of a perfect red color.

Superman had dropped Cell off to the Earth's authorities, which to their surprise, noticed how Cell did not have any fight left in him. It was as if this path was the only one left for him, if he were too survive, since this Superman had already proven to be too strong. Even if he wanted to train to get stronger, Cell will run the risks of getting noticed, and will be immediately stopped by Cell. So there in the extreme isolation block, Cell sat in the center of the room silent.

Now, Superman was already flying away from the prison that Cell was placed under, and made his way to his next destination. Which wasn't too long of a flight, since his next objective was already closing in on him. The Kryptonian could see the same fighters that he saw at the location of the so called Cell Games.

The first of the Z-Fighters to speak was Vegeta.

"Okay, this time answer completely; who the hell are you," Vegeta demanded an answer.

"I'm Superman, and I am just a man who wants to help, just like the rest of you," Superman said, as he smiled to try and show that he could be trusted.

"What are you exactly? None of us can sense any ki, besides your life-force, so how can you be that strong enough to make Cell submit and surrender without any fight left in him," Piccolo asked, who seemed more calm than Vegeta.

"Where… where did you come from," Gohan asked.

"Listen, I will answer all your questions later, but there is a lot of damage that Cell left behind. I needed to find you all to see if you can help out as well," Superman requested.

"Don't worry, we already have that covered. We are going to the Lookout to use the Dragonballs to restore all the damage made by Cell," Krillin said.

"You can do that so easily," Superman asked in an amazed tone.

"Yeah. We can also bring back everyone that was killed by Cell," Gohan said with joy, as he knew that it was only a matter of time to see his dad and his new friend, Trunks.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way," Superman offered, as Gohan and Piccolo were the ones to fly forward to the Lookout, with Superman flying behind them alongside the others.

It wasn't long when they finally made it to the Lookout, where they gathered the Dragonballs, and they summoned the great dragon, Shenron. Superman noticed how the sky turned dark, and out from the Dragonballs came out the large green dragon, Shenron.

"Wow," Superman commented, as he looked up to the dragon.

"State your wishes, and I shall grant them," Shenron said.

"Shenron, we wish for you to bring back everyone that has been killed by Cell," Krillin shouted for Shenron to hear.

"It shall be done," Shenron said, as his eyes glowed red, and granted the wish of restoring everyone who had died at the hands of Cell. Trunks, who was silently laying on the floor, then opened his eyes.

"Hey I am back," Trunks said, as the Z-Fighters welcomed him back.

"Wait, where is my dad?" Gohan asked. Everyone looked around, including Superman.

"Gohan, everybody, it's me," the voice that belonged to Son Goku, was heard from an unknown source.

"Dad! Where are you," Gohan asked.

"I'm still in Otherworld. Remember that I died twice already. The Dragonballs cannot bring me back twice," Goku's voice said.

'Telepathy,' Superman confirmed how Goku was contacting them, as he heard Goku's voice go on.

"That's not all Gohan. I think it's best not to wish me back," Goku said.

"What?!" Everyone reacted.

"I noticed how all of this horrible stuff happened because it was all intended towards me. Gero created the androids and Cell to kill me, and so many people go hurt because of that. I don't want any of that to happen for any past enemies to be doing that," Goku explained, as Gohan was starting to shed tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry I have to put you and your mother through this, but this is the only way to make sure the Earth stays safe."

"Is it?"

Everyone all turned to Superman, as he was looking to where he hypothesized where Goku's voice was coming from.

"Is it really the only way? The only way to make sure this Earth is safe," Superman asked again.

"Excuse me," Goku asked.

"Listen, I am from a world, another Earth, so much like this one, and I am hero on that Earth. I have faced countless of adversaries that all seemed to have had my name on their hit list. Not a day goes by where I question whether I am actually doing the world good, but I realize where my adoptive home-world would be if I wasn't there. So many lives would have been lost, if I did not take the responsibility to insure its safety. There is danger all around us no matter what, and as you being this world's hero, I suggest you snap some sense into yourself and realize that you will be making a grave mistake. Your son needs you. Your wife needs you. Don't turn your back on them. Don't turn your back on any of them," Superman finished his strong lecture to Goku, and everyone was silent waiting for someone to respond.

Goku, who still had his hand to King Kai's shoulder, was quit as he reflected on to what Superman had told him. He was a hero just like him, and he seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"Goku, what do you think," King Kai asked over his shoulder.

Goku was still silent for a while, until he opened his mouth and spoke, "You're right."

Everyone looked each other, and Gohan's face brightened with joy, knowing that his father will be returning back to life. The Saiyan pre-teen ran up to Superman, and grabbed his hand in a handshake.

"Thank you, Superman. Thank you," Gohan repeated his thanks to the man who convinced Goku to come back to life.

"Don't mention it, Superman smiled as he welcomed the thanks.

"Alright. So maybe we can ask the Namekian's to use their Dragonballs to bring back Goku. With his instant transmission, Goku will be back here in no time," Krillin suggested.

"Yeah, but here is the problem, I cannot get contact with them. We need to find a way to get to them," King Kai said.

"Maybe we can wish ourselves to Namek," Krillin suggested.

"Who will be going there," Tien asked.

"I am more than welcomed to go there myself," Dende volunteered.

Superman smiled as he knew that all that had been damaged by Cell was restored, so he then made his way to leave.

"Hey wait just a minute," Vegeta's grouchy voice yelled towards Superman. "Do you actually think you can get away that easily from answering our questions?"

"Sorry. I am open to answer any of your questions," Superman said, as most of the Z-Fighters gathered to listen to Superman.

"You said you were from another Earth, but that was your adoptive world. So you are like an alien," Piccolo asked.

"Yes. I come from a world called Krypton. My biological parents, who were the prize scientists of Krypton, sent me to Earth before Krypton was destroyed. I was found and raised by my adoptive parents. As I grew older, I started to show early signs of my powers; strength, speed, durability, and so on. I later on found out how I was getting my powers from the Earth's yellow sun. As I grew up, I helped out anybody who was in need of help. All the way from a burning building, to a blistering tornado. Then I found out where I truly came from. It took me a while to finally accept my heritage, but in that mean time, I took it upon myself to become more than just a small time local hero, but become something greater. I became the Superman."

"Hmm… powers given to you just like that? Where is the pride in that," Vegeta scoffed, but Superman ignored his rude comment.

"Are there any heroes like you," Gohan asked.

"Lots of them. I made some great friends over the time I have been Superman."

"What is your name? Your true name?" Gohan asked.

"My name is Kal-El."

"Wait a minute, so how did you get here," Krillin asked.

"I… I can't remember," Superman answered, as he tried to remember how he appeared in this world.

Meanwhile outside of the Son house, Chichi was setting down on the family couch, and she looked scared. Scared that her husband and son are dead. She rubbed her belly, as she had an instinct warning her about the little bundle of life growing inside of her.

"They have to come back. I cannot go on without them," Chichi said.

Suddenly, she noticed that the wind was starting to pick up outside of her house, which was strange, considering the forecast claiming there to be clear skies, minus the danger of Cell destroying the world. Chichi walked outside the door, to see a light being surrounded by electricity appearing. Then, it opened up what looked to be a portal. Chichi could see a figure being thrown outside the portal, and the portal closed automatically.

Chichi made her way to see who it was that was thrown out of the portal. She could see that it was a man wearing a white cape, and saw some red secondary colors on his red uniform. The man's hair was short and black, and he had to be slightly as tall as Piccolo.

"Are… are… are you alright," Chichi asked, as she approached the man, but her answer was a hand grabbing her throat. Chichi grabbed the man's hand to try and pry his fingers off her throat, but the man was too strong.

"Where am I?! Identify yourself," the man asked with a tone of urgency and authority, as he looked at Chichi.

"Please," Chichi tried to speak, as the man looked at her, as if he were observing her. He then released Chichi, who was now gasping for air.

"Forgive me. It has been through experience where after I see myself in an unknown environment to presume everything as a threat," the man said, as he stood up, and looked down towards Chichi. "Do you require assistance?"

"No… I'm fine," Chichi said, as she rubbed her neck, but the man instead helped her up to her feet.

"Identify yourself and identify the world we are on," the man asked again.

"My name is Chichi… and this is Earth."

The man looked around, as if he were trying to scan the entire area.

"This does not look like my own Earth. Allow me to address myself, I am Lord Majestros of the Kherubin Empire, and for the meantime as I am here on this world, I will extract justice upon the injustice of this world. Excuse me, ma'am," Majestic said, as he turned toward a direction, but made a final glance back at Chichi, and then flew off in great speeds.

'Shame. That human female had physical features to equal with Kherubian females, but it is no surprise she carries another mate's child,' Majestic thought to himself as he flew to the prison that held Cell.

Majestic smashed through the prison's walls, and then made his way to the extreme isolation block. The prison guards looked in shock, as they saw Majestic walking past the armored doors that separated the different cell blocks.

"Shouldn't we be doing something," a prison guard asked his comrade, as Majestic passed by them.

"Go ahead and stop him," guard responded.

Cell could hear all the commotion outside with his Namekian hearing, and he heard all the guards moving out of the way of something coming his way.

"Whatever it is, I can't sense any large power level. Wait… could it be him," Cell asked himself. To his answer, the door to the cell was ripped of the hinges, and Cell saw Majestic standing with his eyes red, which reminded Cell about Superman.

"You are Cell who is responsible for mass murder," Majestic asked.

"Yes. Who wants to know," Cell asked.

Majestic then grabbed Cell's neck, and flew up breaking through the ceilings until they were above the prison.

"Confession noted. Punishment is death," Majestic said, as he fired a large blast of energy from his eyes, which engulfed all of Cell.

Cell screamed in pain, as every last one of his cells were being vaporized by the extremely hot and powerful blast. It wasn't long until what was once Cell, was wiped out without one single trace.

"Justice is swift," Majestic said, as he patted his hands clean, as if Cell was contaminated with germs.

**Okay, my response to some of the reviewers may have been too violent, so I will try a different approach. Superman and Mr. Majestic are in terms of power from the comic books, so they are not as weak as most of you may think of them to be. If you do not like this story, go and read the other DBZ/DC stories where Dragonball characters are mighty. This story is for anybody who is tired of just seeing DBZ/DC stories on this website where it mostly the same with Dragonball characters being the shit and DC characters just being shit. So please, if you are one of those lowtards that keep bashing this story, stop and go and read something that will make you happy and leave this story for people who give a damn. **


End file.
